


Nina Bobo

by Aratte



Series: TIJAK BUYUK; Kisah Dunia TK RivaeEre+EruMin by Aratte [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisah Hantu Nina Bobo dan Dunia TK Survey Corps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nina Bobo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferra Ri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ferra+Ri).



> SnK belongs to Hajime Isayama. I take no profit.
> 
> Kisah Dunia TK Rivaere+EruMin series belongs to Aratte.

Pengenalan tokoh!

(눈_눈): Levi, masih anak TK. Ansos, cablak, ambigu. Kata favorit: “Tijak Buyuk.”

(◎ヮ◎∩): Hanji, si anak aneh. Anak TK paling eksentrik. Ekcentlik izz ma praid.

(•ิ_•ิ): Erwin, anak TK paling cerdas, tampan serius dengan pesona berlebih yang disukai para guru bahkan wanita dewasa. Senang belajar dengan Guru Armin.

 (◕‿◕✿) : Petra, anak TK manis bersahabat, ngefans Levi.

(＃｀д´): Auruo, anak TK mata sipit yang sering dikira anak SD, naksir Petra dan demen niru gaya Levi.

(¬_¬ ): Mikasa, guru TK cantik oriental nan perkasa. Wajah tak berekspresi yang Anak TK sering mimpi horor dibuatnya.

(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥﹏°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀): Armin, guru TK yang paling jenius, senang mengajar tapi mudah nervous. Erwin adalah murid favorit beliau.

(〃δ◡ δ): Eren Jaeger. Guru TK yang jeger jeger. Terkenal dengan senyum lembutnya ke anak-anak. Sosok abang yang mengayomi, pemarah tapi terkadang lebih childish dari anak TK.

* * *

 

Selepas senja, TK luar biasa Survey Corps mengadakan acara perkemahan untuk saling mengenal sesama.

 

- _Time skip_ ke malam hari-

 

\\(´°▽°｀): Anak-anak! Bagaimana sosisnya, enak tidak?

ANAK-ANAK TK: Enyaaaaaak Almin-senseeeeeiiii

\\(´°▽°｀): Erwin-kun, bagaimana sosisnya?

(•ิ_•ิ): Testul dagingnya lual biyasa dan enak di lidah, Almin-sensei hayus mencobanya. Mohon buka muyut Sensei.

\\(´°Q°｀): --Uffhh. Ya-ya. Enak, Erwin-kun. Kau anyak fiintar. /pukpuk Erwin

 

(눈_눈): ...................................................Bocan.

(◎ヮ◎∩): Manteman, kica cemua cedang berkemah, ayo kica buat cecuatu nyang menayik! Boying dong kalo ngga.

(◕‿◕✿): Gimana kalau kica mendengalkan celita?

ANAK-ANAK TK: Iya, mayi mendengalkan celita! Sensei-sensei ayo celita!

(〃δ◡ δ): Baik! Baik! *sobs* Mau cerita yang bagaimana?

(＃｀д´): Yang seyu dan mendebalkan.

(¬_¬ ): Eren, Kau sedang flu, biar aku yang bercerita.

 

Mikasa mematikan lampu, membawa lilin, duduk di tengah ruangan. Suasana tegang langsung tercipta. Bulu kuduk anak-anak TK meremang.

 

(¬_¬ ): Kalau sebelum tidur, apa yang kalian lakukan sebelum mengantuk?

(◎ヮ◎∩): Dibacakan buku celitaaaa~ Aku cuka kicah titan nyang makan manusia.

(＃｀д´): Aku tak pellu nyanyian aku sudah bisa tidul centili.

(눈_눈): .....Meyem saja.

(•ิ_•ิ): Membaca buku dan belajal.

(◕‿◕✿): Kalau Petla seying dinyanyikan nina bobo oleh ayah Petla

(¬_¬ ): Ya, nina bobo. Pasti kebanyakan dari kalian sering dinyanyikan nina bobo oleh orang tua kalian.

 

ANAK-ANAK TK: /manggut-manggut.

 

(¬_¬ ): Ada yang tahu tidak kisah nina bobo?

(•ิ_•ิ): Kudengal lagu itu lahil dari ceorang belnama Nina.

(¬_¬ ): Benar, Erwin-kun. Dahulu kala ada seorang gadis cilik seusia kalian bernama Hele nina Mustika Van Rodjnik. Anak itu selalu menangis dan berontak sebelum tidur sehingga ibunya gemar menyanyikan lagu untuk menenangkannya, “nina bobo oh nina bobo~”

(¬_¬ ): Sampai suatu hari, Nina sakit keras, dan dia menjadi susah tidur. Ibunya tidak berhenti menyanyikan nina bobo agar Nina tertidur, sampai akhirnya, Nina meninggal dunia.

 

ANAK-ANAK TK: ....................................

 

(¬_¬ ): Ibunya sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Nina. Lalu pada suatu hari, Ayah Nina, Kapten Van Rodjnik, mendengar nyanyian nina bobo dari kamar mandi. Ibu Nina menyanyi tak berhenti sampai suaranya menggaung seisi rumah.

Mikasa mendekatkan lilin ke bawah wajahnya.

(¬_¬ ): Ketika ditanya oleh sang ayah, sang ibu mengaku mendengar suara isak tangis Nina di kamar mandi, karena itu ia menyanyikan lagu nina bobo. Sejak saat itu, ibu Nina selalu menyanyikan lagu itu sampai akhirnya beliau meninggal secara tragis.

(¬_¬ ): Kapten Van hidup sendirian sejak kepergian istri dan anaknya. Sejak itu, di rumah sering terjadi hal-hal aneh. Sang kapten sering mendengar suara tangis anak kecil setiap malam. Tapi ia tidak memedulikannya. Lama kelamaan, suaranya semakin terdengar jelas. Puncaknya malam hari ketika sang Kapten tidur pulas, ia dibangunkan oleh seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menangis, kata hantu Nina, “Kenapa Papa tidak menyanyi lagi untukku?”

 

ANAK-ANAK TK: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!

(눈_눈):............Beyisyik.

(¬_¬ ): Sejak saat itu, Van selalu mendendangkan lagu nina bobo setiap malam ketika ia diganggu, sampai akhirnya ia meninggal dunia secara tragis pula. Ceritanya end.

 

Separuh dari anak-anak mungil di dalam ruangan mulai menangis.

 

(＃｀д´):  Hhh... Ce-celanaku basah............... /nutupin celana

(◕△◕ ;;;): Kyaaaah Auluo mengompol! Ja-jangan dekat-dekat Petla!! 

(〃δ д δ): MIKASA! KAU INI CERITA APA?! ANAK-ANAK JADI KETAKUTAN!

(눈_눈): Aku tijak takut.

 (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥﹏°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀): U-uwaaaaaaaaa. Du-dulu ibuku sering menyanyikan nina bobo dan tiap malam ketika terbangun mau pipis, aku sering melihat gadis kecil rambut pirang awut-awutan di depan cermin?? Ja-Ja-Jangan-jangan. /Armin bergetar

(¬_¬ ): Pasti itu wajahmu sendiri, Armin.

(•ิ_•ิ): Hancu tiyak bica dijelaskan secala ilmiyah... Almin-sensei tiyak pelu takut. /Tarik-tarik baju Armin

(◎ヮ◎∩): Hantu ninya bobo sepeltinya menayik! Semoga malam kica bisa ketemuuuu.

 

Ucapan Hanji membuat semua murid berguling ketakutan.

 

\--

 

Malam hari nan dingin dan suram.

Guru TK Eren sedang bersiap masuk ke dalam selimutnya saat pintu kamarnya diketuk. Siluet tuyul di depan pintu yang terbuka.

 

(〃δ _ δ ;): Si-Siapa?!

(눈_눈): ..............Aku.

(〃δ◡ δ): O-oh, Rivai-kun. Kenapa? Apa Kau tak bisa tidur.

(눈_눈): Aku tijak mengantuk.

(〃δ◡ δ): Oh! Apa Kau takut oleh cerita Guru Mikasa? Jangan dipikirkan karena itu hanya cerita khayalan, tidurlah. /pukpuk kepala Levi

(눈_눈): Aku tijak takut celita itu. Boyeh aku tidul dengan Eyen-sensei?

(〃δ◡ δ): Um boleh saja. Asal jangan nakal seperti kemarin menyodok-nyodok bokongku, Ok?

(눈_눈): ...Aku tijak nakal. Lagipuya yang kemayin itu tijak buyuk.

Levi melompat ke tempat tidur Eren dengan seenaknya. Eren naik perlahan-lahan ke tempat tidur, menyelimuti Levi.

(눈_눈): ................... /tidur menghadap Eren, Levi mungil mengeluskan pipi dan bibirnya ke leher Eren. Dalam hati berceletuk, ‘Tijak Buyuk.’

(〃δ◡ δ): Um...Apa mau kubacakan cerita?

(눈_눈): Eyen-sensei nyanyikan aku nina bobo? Pwease.

(〃δ△δ): H-he? Ken-kenapa harus nina bobo?

(눈_눈): Aku ingin dengal swara meldu sensei.

(〃δ△δ): Ok, tapi kunyanyikan lagu lain.

(눈_눈): Sensei takut?

(〃δ◡ δ): Tentu saja tidak! Ha ha ha. Baiklah akan kunyanyikan...err.. nina bobo.

(〃δ◡ δ): ...Nina bobo...ooo nina bobo... kalau tidak bobo digigit...nyamuk.

(눈_눈): Kenapa hayus dijijit nyamuk. Boyeh gigit lehel sensei? Kata oyang-oyang rasanya enyak.

(〃δ△δ): Aduh lagunya memang seperti itu.

 

Sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Levi, Eren meneruskan bernyanyi.

 

Perlahan Levi memejamkan mata.

 

\--

 

Jam 1 malam.

Sang guru TK Eren Jaeger belum bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetik pun.

Keringatnya mengucur pelan dari kening seolah-olah baru saja melakukan marathon.

Levi sudah tertidur pulas, tangannya yang mungil beberapa menit sekali menariki baju Eren atau melingkar di pinggangnya, terkadang meremas-remas. Eren mengira Levi ketakutan, tapi seperti memang sudah tabiat bocah itu. /Tabiat apa deh

Tiba-tiba Eren mendengar suara rintihan dari luar pintu.

Eren membeku.

“Hiks. Hiksss.”

Eren memegangi gagang sapu dan membuka pintu.

 

(〃δДδ): SIAPA?! TUNJUKKAN DIRI-

(◕△◕✿;): Hiks...Petla akut kalna celita hantu tadi...

(＃｀д´)/”: Janyan takut! Akan kulindungi Petla.

(´°_°｀;): Kau sendiri tadi mengompol, Auruo. Sudah-sudah jangan takut ayo sekarang tidur.

 

Ternyata hanya anak-anak yang sedang ketakutan. Eren menutup pintu kamarnya.

Kembali ke tempat tidur, Eren masih belum bisa memejamkan mata. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara isak tangis. Pasti anak-anak lagi.

Suara ketukan dari jendela.

Wajah pucat seorang gadis yang berkerut-kerut dengan cahaya senter di bawah wajahnya.

 

( 」δДδ) 」: UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.

(¬_¬ ): Eren? Ini aku.

(〃δДδ): MIKASA?! SEDANG APA KAU?

(¬_¬ ): Ronda malam. Aku bertugas menjagamu Eren.

(〃δДδ) ﾉ~: AKU TAK PERLU DIJAGA OLEHMU! Dan untuk apa Kau meronda segala? Malam ini giliran Armin!

(¬_¬ ): Apa yang dilakukan setan sadistik hentai chibi itu di tempat tidurmu?

(〃δ_δ): Levi-kun tidak bisa tidur. Jadi dia tidur denganku.

(¬_¬ ): Eren, aku juga tidak bisa tidur. Apa boleh aku-

(〃δДδ) ﾉ~: MERONDA SAJA KAU.

Eren menutup gorden.

 

Eren kembali ke tempat tidur. Tangan mungil Levi otomatis langsung memeluk pinggulnya.

 

\--

 

Jam 2 malam.

Panggilan alam mengetuk pintu hati Eren, dia ingin buang air kecil.

Eren melirik kanan kiri di koridor gelap. Ia berjinjit menuju toilet laki-laki.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara nyanyian gadis kecil dari arah toilet terujung.

 

“Nina bobo...oooh...nina bobo...hihihihihihihihihi”

 

(〃δロδ) ゞ  : UWOOOOOOHHH! SIAPA KAU?!

Pintu toilet terujung ditendang oleh Eren.

(◎ヮ◎∩): ...He? Eyen-sensei perecehaan

(〃δロδ): HANJI-KUN-CHAN? SEDANG APA KAU DI TOILET PRIA?

(◎ヮ◎∩): Pipiz.

(〃δロδ)/”: ANAK PEREMPUAN PIPISNYA GA BOLEH BERDIRI! PERGILAH KE TOILET WANITA!

(◎ヮ◎∩): Yahoo~

(〃δ __δ): ....

Eren mulai lelah, Bu.

 

\-- 

 

Jam 3 pagi.

Eren masih belum juga memejamkan mata.

Levi bergerak gelisah dalam tidur sudah ke-26 kalinya tak sengaja menendang bokong Eren.

Suara isak tangis makin terdengar dekat.

 

“Hwaaaaah.”

 

Tepat di depan pintu.

Eren mulai lelah.

 

Hantu Nina atau apapun itu, _Bring it on_!

 

Eren mencengkeram gagang sapu dan berjinjit pelan-pelan sepanjang koridor.

Suara senggukan sangat dekat dengan toilet wanita. Bukan suara Hanji.

Pintu toilet berkeriyak pelan.

Seseorang sedang berjongkok di depan wastafel. Rambutnya pirang awut-awutan berkerudung putih.

Wajahnya putih pucat pasi.

 

(」”゜ロ゜)」: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

 

щ(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ロ°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀щ): UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH???????!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Eren terpeleset genangan air dan menubruk pintu ketika ingin berlari. Eren pingsan.

 

щ(´°ロ°｀щ) : E-E-E-E-EREN?

 

Mikasa berlari ke toilet.

(¬_¬ ): Ada apa?! Eren? Armin??

щ(´°ロ°｀щ) : Ma-maaf Mikasa, Eren tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak lalu pingsan!!! Uwaaaa.

(¬_¬ ): Armin, kenapa mukamu berlumur putih? Dan kenapa Kau terisak di toilet wanita.

( ´°___°｀;): Ini cuma masker wajah. Lemnya masuk ke mataku dan perih sekali... Aku pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci muka.

(〃◎﹏◎): ........................... /Eren KO-ed

 

Levi dan Erwin sudah keluar dari kamar sensei-nya masing-masing, ikut serta dalam perundingan di toilet.

(•ิ_•ิ): Almin-sensei sutah kubiyang jangan pakai maskel itu.

(눈_눈): Beyisiknya.....

( ´°﹏°｀;) : Ugh, sekarang Eren bagaimana?

(¬_¬ ): Biar kugendong Eren ke—Eh?

 

Levi cilik sudah menyeret Eren ke kamar.

 

\--

 

(〃◎﹏◎): ....uuummm. Sobs /ingusan

(눈_눈): Dacal Eyen-sensei meyepotkan.

Dengan kekuatan bulan, tubuh Eren sudah berbaring lagi di atas ranjang.

(〃◎﹏◎): /sobs

(눈_눈): ...janyan menanyis. Kunyanyikan nina bobo.

Levi mengelus-ngelus tubuh Eren.

(눈_눈): Ninya bobo. Oh. Ninya bobo. Kayau tijak bobo...dijijit....dijijit....

(눈_눈): .............../KRAUK/ gigit leher eyen-sensei

(〃◎﹏◎): Ummmnnhh~

(눈_눈):.....Siyal. Jijiku masyih beyum tumbuh semuwa.

 

Gorden kamar Eren bergoyang pelan, wajah hantu Nina menyembul samar-samar.

 

Hantu Nina melipir pergi.

 

Hantu Nina NO HOMO. 

 

-End-


End file.
